This Bites
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: This is a reboot of Pokepal Karai Natsume's fic, In 4 Nights. Only with a happier plot I guess. Kyon's no longer the normal one in the group. In fact, if anything, he was the most abnormal.
1. Tests

Everything was normal enough. I guess, so don't ask me how this all started and where this all started. Because everything that's going to happen next that I'm about to tell you, is undeniably true.

So, it was a normal fall day. It wasn't freezing, but I swear that even with a thick jacket and a scarf on in the clubroom, my skin was going to turn blue. Haruhi was surprisingly absent from the clubroom today. Not that I was complaining, but it was a nice refresher. Being around her all the time couldn't be healthy for me at all. It was already taking a knock at my sanity. Koizumi looked a bit bored, and still wore his usual smile. Asahina was in a corner of the somewhat cramped room and was making some hot tea. And finally, Nagato was at her usual spot reading. It was all so normal and comforting.

Did I mention how Haruhi seems to ruin any of my good moods? Intentionally or not?

Well, she did. And I swear that she's out to get me. Next thing you know, it'll be another Asakura incident. Only with my happiness. She came in the room, slamming the door open and nearly taking it off its hinges. As usual. Though, this time she seemed quite angry and she wasn't one to spare people her side of grief. It's like watching the devil rear its angry flames of hell right onto my soul.

"I can't believe this!" She said, stomping over to her desk. What can't she believe? Has she finally accepted the rules of reality? If so, may the lord be thanked in any way possible. If not, then I might as well grab a nail gun and shoot myself in the foot. "After all the trouble of getting my hands on it, it was worthless!" Would she please explain further? My head's going to explode from curiosity. I swear.

"Getting your hands on what?" I asked. Though as usual, my statement was throughly ignored. Why me? If there's any person at all who wants to trade places with me, give me a call, or hell! Even meet me in person so we can trade off and I can live a normal life. Please!

"I don't even know why every American was so worked up over it! It's so stupid, and they don't even make it at all realistic!" What do you think realistic is? A monkey doing the pop n' lock on fire? You're living right in realistic and ordinary, might as well invite it in! Then again, even if reality managed to introduce itself and slap her across the face, I really doubt that she'd accept it. "And to think that vampires sparkle! What bullcrap!"Wait, sparkling vampires? Is that that Twilight movie or whatever that I hear American girls getting so worked on about?

"I'm sure that it gets its fair share of hate all over the world and in America." I highly doubt that what I said would calm her down. Her little temper tantrums are going to ruin my life. Along with Koizumi's. And as hard as he works, I'm sure that you can at least give him and his agency a break once in a while.

"Vampires are supposed to be scary and what's with the whole vegetarian thing? That's just plain idiocy!" I can somewhat agree to a certain level. Vampires are part of the supernatural and scary monster sections right? Oh wait, this is the twenty-first century with Haruhi in it. Everything's upside down.

"So, you got the Twilight movie and watched it? I didn't think that you knew American." I've seen the movie myself due to my mom forcing all of us down on the couch to burn our eyes out. It was downright torture. I can see a bit from Haruhi's perspective.

"No, you idiot. I went to the stationary store to get some stuff, and the manager invited me in to see it. With subtitles." Oh, so that explains. "Vampires suck blood, like this!" She grabbed Asahina's shoulders and bit down on her neck, causing the emotionally traumatized girl to squeal. Doesn't she ever get tired of bothering her? I know I would. And if any other guy besides the members of this club were to watch this, I'm fairly sure that they'd be slightly turned on by now. Nope, not us. You get used to this sort of thing after a while. I think.

Haruhi then snapped her fingers and what she said next practically ruined my life for good.

"Kyon! We don't have a character for you!" She squealed and sat down on a chair, her previous anger somehow demolished.

"What?" This really wasn't making sense for me at the moment. I can't understand her logic anyway. Like they say, if you can't accept something, might as well deal with it.

"Mikuru's our moe girl, Itsuki's our mysterious transfer student, Yuki is our reading girl who hardly speaks!" Couldn't come up with anything better for Yuki? "And I'm our leader! You, on the other hand, aren't really anything interesting." Says you. Everyone else in this club thinks that I'm some sort of mystery, just waiting to be solved.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Why did I ask this question? Why?

"You can be our vampire! Student by day, and blood-hungry vampire by night! With fangs and everything!" Haruhi, if you're going to kill me, hurry up now and get it over with. Spare me some mercy. Koizumi shot me a worried glance along with Asahina, while Yuki acted as normal as ever. Though she did give me a knowing look. "And to make you being a student easier, sunlight won't effect you at all! That way you can choose your prey and hunt them down later!" Oh god. After a few more minutes of her blabbering, she finally stopped talking about vampires. Thank the lord.

Though the damage was already done.

* * *

><p>Haruhi went home early, leaving the rest of us to do practically nothing. Asahina was the second to leave. Koizumi kept shooting me worried glances and Nagato snapped her book shut. Time to go. I packed my things and put away the Othello board. Koizumi hauled his bag over his shoulder, letting Yuki out the door first. Now, it was just Koizumi left in the room with me. And for you yaoi fangirls, nothing happens. He pushed in his chair and stopped me at the door by putting a hand on my shoulder. If anything, this was his sign of major worry.<p>

"Meet me here tonight at eight." His voice was dead serious. That unnerved me, but I guess everyone has their serious moments once in a while. Right?

"What for?" The inevitable question was asked.

"Nothing much. You'll see." With those parting words, he walked in a brisk manner, leaving me to my thoughts in the hallway. What was that? Is Haruhi going to open up another closed space? I shook off the idling thoughts and proceeded home.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home, a burning sensation tore up my insides. It felt as if fire was spreading throughout my veins. I wanted to cry out, but could only stumble up the stairs and mutter that I was going to bed early. It was painful, like Asakura stabbed a million pocketknives into my flesh that were coated with poison, and left me to die. I curled up in bed and just lay there for a while, whimpering in pain. The blackness soon crept into my vision, and I fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.<p>

When I woke up, it was already seven thirty. I was really thirsty, but ignored it as I grabbed my bike and pedaled back up the hill that was my school. I guess I was more on edge than usual, because everything around me was magnified by a hundred. It was almost dizzying. I managed to get into the clubroom, not even breaking a sweat. Koizumi was there, waiting for me. I waved and looked at him curiously. What was he up to?

"Hey." I said. He waved back with a curt smile. "So, what are we here for?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a few tests." A few tests? For what? I didn't voice this out loud, and simply shuffled into the clubroom and sat down at the table with the esper. A few hours past, and I was really thirsty. My throat was parched to the point where I couldn't speak. I got up and grabbed an empty water bottle before scrambling out into the hallway to fill up the bottle of water. When I got back, I gulped it down, but it didn't satisfy me. Koizumi eyed me suspiciously as I sat there looking at the now empty water bottle.

Another hour past, and it was now one o' clock in the morning. This was a tiring wait for something that probably wasn't going to appear. In that hour, I had gulped down another four bottles. At the moment I really wanted to know why I was so thirsty. Maybe Koizumi was lying about not being able to use his power outside of closed spaces and was manipulating me to gulp down one bottle after another. During this, he was looking at me, as if expecting something to happen.

"Maybe we should go home." I said. He sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I want to check something first." He pulled out a pocketknife, immediately causing me to stiffen, and stood up. What was he about to do? Another Asakura incident? He did say that some members of his agency were eager for results. And killing me was probably one of them.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I stuttered slightly as he dragged the blade across his neck in a slow painstaking manner. He winced as it touched his skin and grazed across it. Blood trickled down his neck, and I found myself staring uncontrollably. Before I could register what I was doing, I had him pinned against the wall, using only my bare fists and held him there. He winced as his head hit the chalkboard. I leaned down and licked the blood, causing him to gasp slightly, but he seemed in control of his emotions quite well. I didn't know what happened next until something warm and sweet was being swallowed from his veins.

I didn't even know that I had taken so much. His voice triggered me out of this trance.

"K-Kyon, s-stop...p-please." It was considerably weak, and I immediately pulled away from him, landing ungracefully on the floor. I slapped a hand over my mouth only to find more blood on it. I licked it up heartily, causing the club member in front of me to blanch. I didn't know if that was in disgust or horror. Maybe both. I stopped what I was doing.

"What w-was that?" Koizumi breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped down to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Koizumi. I d-don't know what came over me."

"Don't be." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's not really...your fault." He coughed and wheezed. Waving a hand nonchalantly, as if brushing off the fact that I had just nearly killed him. If I was in his situation, I'd be freaking out. A lot. Suddenly I thought back to events earlier that day.

_'You can be our vampire!' _Those words rang in my ears, echoing a few times.

"Kyon. Kyon. Kyon!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Koizumi's strained yelling. "Accept the fact that you're no longer human." That was hard. I just nearly killed you and I'm supposed to accept the fact that I'm no longer human? This was one of those situations where someone would come out and say, 'he bit off more than he could chew'.

"B-But I-I..." I couldn't even complete my sentence as it trailed off into a lapsed silence. I swore that he had fallen asleep when his blinked his eyes and smiled weakly. He was still attempting to recover.

"Your eyes..." He said. "They're red..." I could barely hear what he said at this point.

"What?" I ran over to the small mirror placed on the desk when I saw myself. There was dry blood caked on my lips, and my eyes were a vicious blood red. Koizumi had finally given in to sleep, but he was still alive. I could tell from the way his chest moved up and down in a harsh breathing. That night, I fell asleep in the clubroom.

* * *

><p>This story is based off of Pokepal Karai Natsume's fanfic, In 4 Nights. Thanks for reading, and also check out her story as well. Please review!<p>

I literally own nothing in this story.


	2. Thirsty

When I woke up to a ringing cell phone, I miraculously found myself back in the room. I hope that it was just all a horrible dream. Or nightmare. I grabbed the cell phone to find that it was a call from Haruhi. What now? Can't she leave me alone for one minute. I grudgingly grabbed the cell phone and answered the call.

"Where the hell are you?" I had to hold my cell phone at least a good foot away from my poor ears. I had somehow learned to hold the phone away from my ear whenever she called. "Do you know how long we've been waiting?" No, I don't. My eyes looked at the screen. Crap. It was already ten thirty? That must've meant that they've been waiting for an hour and a half for me. "You better get here in five minutes or its the death penalty!" She hung up, leaving the dial tone to let its existence to be known. I grumbled to myself and stumbled out of bed. I really needed some water, because my throat was parched.

Remember when I said that I was hoping that it was all a crazy dream?

Well, I was proven wrong. My eyes still had a reddish hue, and my mouth was still caked with dried blood. And not anyone's dried blood, nope, the blood of the one and only Itsuki Koizumi, the esper. Holy crap. My eyes weren't noticeable unless you look really closely. That was good enough. I washed my face and dressed myself before pedaling to the train station. Where I was inevitably going to meet my doom. The sun didn't bother me really, which as Haruhi said it wouldn't, and I got to the station in record time.

* * *

><p>I don't really recall her saying anything like me having super speed or super strength. Maybe she did, and I really wasn't listening. I was probably ignoring her the whole time. All is fair in-you know what, let's not go with that saying. Anyway, she ignores me, I ignore her. Though I can't do it for long because she'll start screeching in my ear and pulling my tie. I hate it when she does that. She's lucky that she doesn't have to wear a tie.<p>

"You're late! Penalty!" I knew it. We sat in the usual cafe` at our usual seat. Things couldn't get any more ordinary then they already were. So, let's review our group, shall we? Koizumi an esper, Nagato and alien, Asahina a time-traveler, Haruhi a God of some sorts, and me a vampire. We officially are a club of non-humans. Great. We ate our food and I paid for the bill. One day she's going to rob me poor with the way she eats, and how much she eats. Awesome. Not only had she turned me into a vampire overnight, she had also deprived me of any happiness that happens to come my way. And it doesn't very often, let me tell you that.

Anyway, I ended up getting paired with the esper. Just what I needed. He gave an easy smile and we set off in the Northern direction while the girls' went the opposite way.

"So, have you come to terms that you're no longer human?" He asked. I sighed. Why don't you say that a little bit louder so everyone in the world can hear us because that's exactly what I want.

"I guess." I mumbled. Why didn't I say something wittier? That would've stopped him from laughing aloud. That bugged me a bit. How can he be so nonchalant about everything that's bad? You nearly die, he laughs it off. He finds out that Haruhi turned me into a vampire, he smiles and thinks that everything's going to be okay. Why can't my life be that easy, huh?

"Are you thirsty?" The question did its magic of bothering me. Was I thirsty for blood or water? I bit my lip and looked at him. I guess my expression told him everything. "Okay, let's go." He led me to an abandoned factory not too far from where we were previously. He pulled out the pocketknife again.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed his wrist. "Last time you pulled a trick like that I nearly killed you!" I forgot to take in account of how strong I was; there was a loud snap and a cry of pain from the esper in front of me. The knife fell from his hands and cut his other wrist. Blood seeped out from the small wound. I backed away from him and into a wall, trying to overcome my thirst. I wasn't going to take it. I apparently said this out loud.

"If you don't, you'll die." He said. I squeezed my eyes shut as he held his wrist closer to me. More blood had dripped from his wound, making me feel nauseous. He finally got fed up with this and jammed my mouth onto his wrist. It didn't help that I was about to say something, and therefore had my mouth open. Blood flooded into my mouth. I couldn't hold out any longer and swallowed the blood as if I was on the verge of dying. Which I probably was. If I were a normal human, blood would've tasted horrible and would've killed me if I drank too much. Well, I was a vampire, and it tasted sweet and delicious. I hardly noticed Koizumi looking down at his right hand. Oh, right. I had sprained his wrist. How does this guy keep forgiving me so easily? Or maybe he doesn't and hates me with all his heart.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was drinking blood, and I pulled away quickly, wiping the blood on my sleeve. Koizumi managed to stand upright this time and his heart wasn't beating incredibly fast to give him more blood as it did last night. The wound on his wrist was now followed by to small holes, and healed as if there wasn't anything there in the first place. I gaped at the sight I just saw.

"What? Oh, my wrist? If you drink blood from my broken one, it'll heal."

"Wait, what?" This was so confusing.

"Oh, right, you don't know. Basically your fangs are coated in some sore of chemical, and if there is a wound in a certain spot you bite on, it'll heal and look like nothing happened in the first place." He said with an easy smile. God, how does he do that? I sighed and bit his other wrist before pulling away quickly. The bone snapped back in place with a sickening crack, and he moved it around for a few test runs. We continued our conversation.

"So, I can't turn people into vampires, right?"

"I don't know really. Maybe you have to give them some of your blood to turn them into one after biting them." What a cheesy-hold on for a second. Haruhi wanted vampires to be menacing, right? So, she probably thought of the cheesiest thing she could come up with. Good grief. "Your eyes turn red when you drink blood." The esper said.

"They do?" I thought that they were supposed to change color when they're really thirsty. Oh wait, that's in Twilight. Dammit.

"Yes. Though, it isn't very noticeable when you're out in the sunlight. It looks close to your usual color." That's good. I don't need Haruhi commenting on my red eyes. She'll definitely think that there's something going on here. "Well, let's head back to the others, shall we?"


	3. Needs

Whether or not I deserved this, which I don't think I do, I couldn't say anything much as Haruhi forced me to pay for the food at the café once more. This definitely wasn't part of the plan, but the food that normally thrilled my taste buds tasted…plain. I don't know if it was me or if it was my new re-defined taste buds, but I had actually liked the food there! Even if I had to pay for it with my own money as Haruhi robbed me blind. Come on, Haruhi, you couldn't have made my life any worse? Now I won't be able to drink _and enjoy_ Asahina-san's rejuvenating tea, and you'll have to deal with my complaining about it. That is if you ever find out what you did to me. This won't be happening anytime soon.

I ate my club sandwich slowly, and I tried to put on a happy face and eat it as I normally would. This is where the hard part of acting came in. I couldn't act, I've never taken any acting classes, and I most certainly was not a very good liar. The lies that I come up with can barely get through my sister nowadays for crying out loud! How am I supposed to cover this up? My eyes drifted over to Koizumi. Maybe he could somehow help me out with this. He's a pretty good actor anyway, well…better than me by a long shot. After all, he managed to play off the closed-circle act well, right?

"Alright, tomorrow we search again! Got it? And who ever decides to come late gets a penalty." Haruhi raised her hand in an excited manner and flashed her million-dollar smile. Compared that that hundred-watt smile she always gave, I personally liked it when she had the look of a child on Christmas. The smile on her face doesn't look too forced or anything. Bottom line, it's a real smile. I brushed off these thoughts as I thought over her words. I caught her stare as she looked pointedly at me. Why is it always me who comes late? Couldn't you find someone else to be your tortured slave? How about Koizumi? He won't complain! With those parting words, she left out in a flourish. Asahina-san looked at me timidly.

I blinked. What was with that look? Do I have something on my face? Oh…wait. She must know…oh god. She's afraid of me isn't she? But I won't hurt her! I wouldn't do that in a million years, vampire or not! Nagato seemed as calm as ever as she stood up in a robotic, yet fluid-like motion, and walked out the restaurant. I don't know if it was a sixth sense, but her back seemed like it was telling me to follow her. Without any context of what her motive was, I followed without a second thought. But, I however spared a second glance at the beautiful and timid Asahina-san. The door closed with a small click, the bell jingled slightly. Through the glass door, I saw her expression.

She was still scared of me either way.

The walk to Nagato's house was entirely silent. She didn't look back to check if I was following her. Why bother anyway? As I walked along the sidewalk with her in the empty streets, I had the time to mull over my thoughts and start to figure out a solution to my problems. Haruhi, a time anomaly, god, and even a potential for evolution; she wasn't anything to me except Haruhi. Haruhi is Haruhi, and that would never change. Asahina-san, a time traveler here to observe the one and only Haruhi Suzumiya. Itsuki Koizumi, an esper also here to observe and take care of Haruhi's subconsciously created 'closed spaces' and 'avatars'. Yuki Nagato, a humanoid-interface, in other words, an alien here only to observe Haruhi. Kyon, a vampire, formally human, changed by the will of Haruhi, and here because Haruhi wished for it to be so.

Why is life full of bullshit? If anyone other than people who know Haruhi were able to read thoughts, they'd think that I was a crazy maniac who joined the SOS Brigade willingly. That isn't entirely a lie, but it isn't the truth either. Nagato stopped abruptly, which caused me to bump into her. Were we here already? It felt like only five minutes have passed.

"We are here." She said quietly. I looked up at the building in front of us. This wasn't Nagato's usual spot. This was a place that I'd never been to before! She calmly walked forward into the building's parking lot. It wasn't an unusual place; it seemed ordinary, which is something that I've gradually grown unused to. It was a five story building painted a sapphire blue with white lines as a border, the windows had light beige curtain drawn over them and the lobby was just a room with a table, some chairs, and a nicely furnished cerulean blue rug. The elevators were painted silver, and had a small old-fashioned clockwork type of counter for the level of floors.

Nagato lightly pressed the button, which instantly lit up at her touch. The elevator was at the lobby in seconds. We stepped in and let the elevator take us to wherever it was taking us. I decided now was a good time to ask some questions.

"Where are we going, Nagato?" She didn't answer me. "Is this where you live now? Why didn't you inform us that you were moving?" Still nothing, not even a glance. "Who are we here to see?" She finally turned back towards me and gave me a plausible answer. I didn't think that Nagato would want to be so vague at this time.

"You shall see." She said silently and turned back to face the elevator door. I was at a loss for words. The small 'ding' of the elevator alerted me that we were getting to the designated floor. The elevator ride up was a lot slower than the ride down…Nagato, could that have been your doing? The door slid open to reveal a hallway with a few paintings on the beige colored walls and a few potted plants here and there. This place looked more a hotel than an apartment complex, but hey, who was complaining? As we walked down, we stopped at the wooden door with the number five fourteen pasted on it in gold letterings. Or in this case is it numberings? Nagato knocked on the door lightly.

"Hold on for a moment!" That was a familiar voice. Wait, no it couldn't be-the door opened to reveal a cheeky-eyed esper, dressed in a loose navy t-shirt with the words, 'Carolina Football' printed in bold white letters with a symbol between them, and some black drawstring sweatpants. Other than that, he didn't have any shoes on, unless you counted white socks as shoes. He brushed his hair aside. "So, what welcomes you here?"


End file.
